Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material and otherwise alter a work surface at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous, semi-autonomous, or manual manner to perform these tasks as part of a work plan. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with the work plan to perform operations including digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site.
Autonomously operated machines may remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
An operator may be responsible for monitoring the operation of a plurality of autonomous or semi-autonomous machines at the work site. The operator may be responsible for operating the machines in a manual mode (e.g., by remote control) at certain areas of the work site, if a machine becomes stuck, or is operating in an inefficient manner.
Movements of the machines and their associated work implements are often developed by a planning system or module. A plurality of variables may affect the planning system and impact the efficiency of the machine operation. It is often desirable to ensure that the machines perform the material movement operations such that the materials are moved in an efficient manner. In some instances, it may be difficult to determine whether a machine is operating in an efficient manner. In addition, it may also be desirable to quickly notify an operator if a machine's performance is significantly degraded or it becomes stuck.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,655,505 discloses a work site management system for use with a plurality of machines. The system may monitor the operation of the machines and generate reports of the performance of the machines. Such reports may include performance irregularities as well as anticipated irregularities. A controller may reconfigure operational relationships to positively affect the performance irregularities.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.